Who is my Master?
by Tokyo McDiamond
Summary: Dark guilds are banned for a reason. Everyone knows that are full of dark and gruesome sick people. But no one ever thought people could be this sick.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is after Phantom attacks and the whole deal with Juvia and Gajeel.

Another thing is that, I've watched only the first season to where Laxus gets banished, not quite there yet to the Great Magic Games with Sabertooth. And some things might not go according to the exact plot.

"Hey boss did you hear what happened with Phantom?" A husky male voice asked with a hint of women.

"Yeah boss, Phantom got destroyed by Fairy Tail, aren't we enemies wit Fairy Tail, what if that happens to us?" an even more worried voice whimpered.

There was a deep hum that echoed the grand halls of the dark guild. Everyone who stood there in the huge room looked up to where their master stood sitting in his throne like chair upon the high balcony. Some eyes were full of worry and some were uninterested about the whole Phantom topic. Just then there was a loud laugh that came from theirs masters. At this all yes we're turned and wide. For one their master was never one to laugh, especially when it came to matters concerning their guild.

"Not to worry, I know what to do" he laughed a bit more.

There was a loud creak and a strand of light omitted into the dark room that was the dungeon. The light shined upon a small figure leaning against the cold dungeon wall. Dirty unkept hair cloaked the figures shoulders, ripped dirty clothes that had been sewn over and over again clad dirty skin. At the sight of the light, the figure began to ball up as if trying to climb into the wall and disappear. But dark brown eyes stared up under the unkept hair to see who had opened the door.

A large bulky figure stood in the door way. A sharp fanged grin was plastered on the face of the man.

"It's about time I found an excuse to get rid of you" the man chuckled deeply.

The small figure looked down. Get rid of? What could that mean? It could mean anything; a new master, freedom, or death. Before anything else was said, two more men came rushing in and grabbed the figure and dragged it out.

"Since we're getting rid of her, why not give her one more go".

A scream echoed through the whole guild with only sleazy laughs and cackles heard. Soon the scream was just muffled as cries could be heard instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Things in Fairy Tail were as usual. Grey and Natsu were fighting causing a brawl between everyone. Mirajane and Lucy were standing by and just watching. Cana of course had a drink in her hand telling Grey to put his clothes on. Juvia was harming anyone who harmed 'her' Grey. Happy was flying around watching everyone going 'aye' at random times. But then Warren, who seemed to be coming back from completing 10 jobs, came rushing in. Sweat covered his face and his hair was wind blown.

"Master Makarov!" He yelled.

Everyone stopped as he threw his stuff on the ground and staggered to the bar where Master Makarov sat. The small man awoken from his nap and was surprised to see the shaking figure that was Warren. Before Warren could reach the bar his knees gave out from utter shock.

"Warren what's wrong?" Grey asked reaching his friend.

"Master Makarov, the dark guild, Death Jokers" Warren's voice was shaky and the color was drained for his face with every word.

"What? What about them?" Master Makarov asked finally reaching the crowd around Warren.

"They're here" were the only words that Warren was able to whisper.

At that sound, everyone's eyes went to the wooden doors hearing a loud patter or hooves and laughs. Feet went scrambling out the wooden door only stopping to see what was awaiting them. There was the whole Death Jokers guild members there on horses. But there was one person who stood out. It was their master, Raphael. He was a big hard to miss muscular man with a bright red Mohawk like mane, much like Gajeel's. All his teeth were fanged , looking much like a shark, with a long deep scar going up the left corner of his lips and past his left eye, there was another scar going across the bridge of his nose. Raphael wore a ripped long black thermal that looked as though it would burst at any moment with black ripped leather pants and boots. Upon his shoulders he wore a black and white yukata just flowing there in the wind.

"Raphael what are you doing here?" Makarov yelled stunned seeing the monstrous man.

"I came to say hello as well as give you a proposition" the shark fanged man grinned evily.

"I want nothing to do with you! Get out of here Raphael" Makarov yelled furious.

"Oh well then I guess you don't want to save someone like you always said you would" Raphael cackled.

Suddenly there was someone pushed to the ground roughly by a guild member. The person gave a small whimper at the feel of the cold hard road. Makarov's eyes widened seeing the state of the person. Sunken in cheeks, bugged out eyes, ratty dirty hair, bruised scared dirty skin, ripped up overused clothes. Before Makarov could even process what to say, Raphael used his power of making his body extend and grabbed the person's hair. The person gave out a cry as Raphael hoisted the person up into the air so their toes were at least three feet from the ground. A grin plastered across Raphael's face seeing the shocked faces of the Fairy Tail guild members at the sound of the person screaming. That scream was high pitched and near the falsetto range, it was a girl.

"What are you doing! Put her down!" Makarov yelled his eyes about to flash red.

"Wait listen to the proposition I have first, in exchange for the girl lets promise to not attack ch other" Raphael grinned.

"You want a peace treaty!" Makarov was outraged.

This man had the nerve to hold a poor girl by her hair and dare say he wanted a peace treaty. But as Makrov was about to answer, there was a loud roar. Oh no. Makarov looked to see Natsu running through them fire balling up in his fists. Natsu roared jumping up before anybody could stop him and as he was about to attack, Raphael wrenched the girl up and then down harshly. The new high level scream immediately stopped Natsu, his flames disappearing and him landing on his feet heavily.

"You coward, your using a girl to protect yourself!" Natsu yelled his whole upper body clenching ready to fight.

"Hush now little boy, the adults are talking" Raphael deeply chuckled.

"So what's its going to be Makarov? Peace treaty and save this girl or leave this girl in my hands" Raphael's red eyes glistening in humor.

Makarov was at a standstill. Peace treaty with this monster, giving him what he wants. Makarov's aged eyes then went over the girl's form seeing all the bruises and scars and cuts that marked her body. Then to the starved pale skin that was her face, the tears that fell from her brown eyes pulling at his heart. He couldn't distinguish the age of this girl, she was a tiny little girl maybe twelve? But did it matter? Makarov had to save this girl, but peace treaty with Raphael was going to have more cons than pros.

"Fine, you win Raphael" Makarov whispered.

"Master" Makarov heard Erza gasp behind him.

Raphael gave a deep chuckle before throwing the girl on the floor at the feet of Makarov. Makarov yelled at Raphael while the muscular man just sat on his high horse with his fanged smile. Makarov went running after the muscular man yelling all sorts of profanities. Erza feel down next to the thrown girl putting a hand on her shoulder. The whole time, the girl had been still, but as soon as Erza grabbed touched her shoulder, the girl shot up screaming. She scrambled away still a reaming making Erza fall back on her but scared as well.

"Don't touch me! Please don't touch me!" The girl screamed her hands going into her hair and tugging slightly.

Makarov turned around hearing her screaming. But then he went back to running after Raphael.

"What did you do to her Raphael you monster!" Makarov yelled almost close enough to give himself a heart attack.

"Have fun with her, she's not as tight as she first was and she screams a lot, but you'll get used to it" Raphael just laughed over his shoulder.

Makarov stopped his eyes wide. What did he mean tight as he used to be? Just then, he got the meaning, why her thighs were mostly covered with bruises and cuts. Why the breast of her worn out tattered dress was mostly covered in seams and patchwork. Why her neck had finger print like bruises that matched the odd on her ankles and wrists. The old aged wizard only turned towards the screaming girl who was trying to desperately scramble away from the crowd that was forming around her.

"Don't crowd around her! Everyone back inside! Erza and Mirajane come here!" He yelled making everyone look at him instead of her.

With that hard red eyes look their master gave them, everyone went running into the guild. Except Erza and Mirajane who went over to Master Makarov.

"What's wrong Master, what did Raphael tell you?" Erza asked her blue eyes wide.

"Master, did you find out whats wrong with her?" Mirajane asked.

"Watch out for her, make sure she is safe and extremely comfortable. Make sure she is well feed and kept happy" Makarov just rambled.

"Master? Who is she?" Erza asked confused.

"That poor child, was Raphael's sex slave" Makarov's face darkened as he looked down.


	3. Chapter 3

Mirajane and Erza gasped hearing what just escaped Makarov's lips. Their eyes went to the small figure that was curled up in a ball on the steps of the Fairy Tail guild. She had finally stopped screaming by they could still see her visibly shake. People were staring at her from inside the guild, obvious that they were whispering and gossiping about her. Sex slave? She looked no older than twelve, she looked almost tinier than Levy. But then again she was covered in dirt and grim, covering her features, maybe she was older than they thought. But then as they scanned the quivering figure hugging skinny bone knees to her concave chest, they noticed the bracelets she wore. They were black and blocky sort of with broken chain links hanging from them. They weren't scraped or dirty, instead they were shiny and looked new. Nothing like the rest of the girl. Makarov cleared his throat catching the girls attention again.

"Mira go find her some clothes and her into a hot bath, Erza go get Porlyusica to heal her" Makarov ordered.

"Yes Master" both girls nodded.

"Mira while you help her, try and get what her name is, maybe she has family looking for her" Makarov looked down as he said family.

Mira made a noise that she understood and the two girls went to do what their told. Makarov stood here for a bit longer still taking in Raphael's words. Just how long had she been with them? How much had this child suffered? What exactly have they done to her? How will she be at this guild that was rowdy and loud and almost half the guild members were half naked. Makarov sighed and looked seeing the girl scoot away from Mira who was trying to coax her.

"Come on you must be really hungry and tired, lets get some food in your belly and then a hot bath" Mira softly said squatting in front of the shaking scared girl.

It was no use. The girl looked away, it didn't matter that Mira was a girl. There had been girls at the Death Jokers guild. They still tortured her, worse than most of the men, and the ones that actually wanted her sexually. It was even more painfully than what some of the male guild members did. She trusted no one, girl or boy, nice or rude, soft spoken or loud, it didn't matter to her. Every sort of person had hurt her. "Are you hungry? I bet you are" Mira still tried.

The girl shook her head no, but suddenly there was a loud grumble. Mira giggled seeing the blush that spread across the girls face embarrassed. Mira held out a hand to the girl to take, but she stopped seeing the harsh flinch the girl gave as she scooted down a bit more.

"We'll ill go inside and make you some food, come on in whenever you want okay? But hurry because it'll get dark soon and it gets really cold at night" Mira smiled brightly and went back into the guild hall.

The girl looked down at the ground. She was pretty hungry and tired, Raphael made her walk the whole week long travel here. Her feet ached from the long hike, maybe a nice nap would do. But where? She really didn't want to go in the guild, but people were starting to stare at her. Maybe she could sneak into the guild unnoticed. Slowly weak legs guided her up the steps and she peered inside. It looked like there was a brawl going on. People were flying into tables and people diving into the battle. But it was unlike the battles at Death Jokers. They were grinning and laughing as they fought unlike how at Death Jokers they were set on killing each other, this new guild seemed like they were just playing around. But with the brawl going on, they were distracted. Her back was pressed against the wall as she sneaked passed. Whenever she wanted to escape being beaten or slip out of her master's grip after he was done with her, she would always sneak back into her room. None of the guild members ever noticed her whenever she did, she this would've just like any other time. Her small body went unnoticed by the play fighting members until she got to the bar where she saw the long white haired girl cooking.

"Oh hi, foods not quite ready yet, so why not take a bath while its finishing" Mira giggled.

Bath? Even baths weren't safe for her. There were reasons why she was so dirty as she was now. Whenever she took a bath at D.J, it was always interrupted some way or another. So she learned never to take baths, and only time she would was when her master ordered her in there. No where seemed safe to her. Mira could the fright in her eyes at the word bath. Mira just thought it was probably because she'd be alone and no one would be there to make sure she's safe.

"Want me to stay outside the bathroom door and make sure no one comes in?" Mira smiled seeing the fright disappear from her eyes.

There was a nod and Mira giggled going around the counter telling Cana to watch the boiling pot of stew. Mira made sure to keep her distance from the quiet girl. They went up the stairs to where the S-class wizards were only allowed. But instead of going towards the S-class board, they went down a hallway to where a few rooms were. Mira hummed opening the door to one showing a bathroom. The white long hair girl moved aside to allow the shorter girl to walk in.

"Oh I almost forgot, wait right here" Mira said and went into the room right across the hallway.

It wasn't long before Mira came out again with a pile of folded clothes in hand. She held them out to the girl seeing her eyes gleam at the sight of clean new clothes. The unnamed girl slowly stretched her arms out and took the pile of clothes gently and hugged them to her chest. Mira looked closely at her face almost seeing the corners of her lips turn up.

"Well I'll wait right here for you to take your bath, I won't go any where" Mira reassured.

With that the girl slowly closed the door and set the clean clothes on the corner of the sink. There was a hairbrush on the sink as well. Eyes went to look in the mirror seeing just how she looked after years of being locked in that guild. It's been awhile since she's last seen what she looked like. And all she saw was dirt. Dirt all over her. A frown was deeply implanted on her face before she tore away from her reflection. Hands turned on the knobs of the shower until it was the right temperature. The piece of restitched clothing she called a dress was slipped off, hesitantly, wondering whenever that door was going to best open and somebody was going to come in and rape her just like everyone did at the old guild. But after a few minutes of no door busting open, there was a sigh of relief. That stitched dress was thrown in the trash before submerging herself into the warm water. There was a sigh of content feeling the warm water wash away all the dirt and dust that cloaked her skin.


	4. Chapter 4

Mira was just about to fall asleep sitting on the stool she had parked outside the bathroom, when the door opened. Mira's head snapped up at the sound of the door opening after a half hour or so of just hearing water rushing. She yawned a bit rubbing her eyes when she saw the girl come out. It was like she was a completely different person. Her hair that they thought was a plain jet black was actually a medium brown, much like melted chocolate. Her hair, now brushed and neat, reached her waist since it wasn't knotted and ratty. Skin that was once covered with dirt, giving her a deep tanned look, actually showed off a sickly pale complexion. Eyes that had looked deep chocolate brown behind dirty hair, were actually honey colored framed by dark eyelashes. Bags were obvious under her big child like eyes. Her cheeks were still sunken in and her lips were chapped from dehydration.

"Wow oh my gosh, you are so pretty, who are you?" Mira kidded giggling.

She looked seeing the girl look down at her feet. Mira looked seeing she was bare footed, making her give a surprised noise, Mira went swiftly into the room across the hallway again. This time there was a sound of Mira rummaging around and a small ow as Mira fell. But she came out and set a pair of pink sandals with pink flowers on them. The still quiet girl stepped into them hesitantly, Mira noticed that her feet were extremely small, but there was a smile as the girl looked at the cute sandals.

"Now lets go eat" Mira said and lead her back down to the bar. The brawl seemed to have ended because no one was fighting, but were complimenting each other on their fighting skills. Mira hummed standing in front of her as they made their way down the stairs. People just then took notice of the girl and with her new appearance, didn't recognize her.

"Hey Mira who's that?" Elfman asked approaching his older sister.

At the sight of the huge muscular man, the quiet girl went stumbling back. Her footing missed a step and she fell on her butt on the stairs. Mira looks behind her seeing the girl grip the staircase railing with her life and she slowly slide back up the stairs scared. Elfman was confused and took another step, this making the girl flinch. A scared whimper left her lips, crawling up one more stair. Elfman took another step, his focus now on Mira. Mira looked at the girl seeing how her knees knobbed lightly together as they shook. Just as the long white haired girl went to turn to her younger brother, a scream echoed through the guild. Hands went into her hair and clenched fistfuls.

"Hey hey, it okay, it's okay, he's a good guy. He's my baby brother, he's nice" Mira tried coaxing her.

This seemed to make the screaming lessen, but there were still years and whimpers falling from the girls lips. Mira knew the girl didn't like to be touched and didn't as she saw the girl flinch when she raised her hands. Just the image of a rough thick hand coming up and flashing through the air streaked across her mind. She whimpered, her body balling up against the stairs. Mira gulped down the lump in her throat, just looking down at the shaking girl.

"It's okay, it's okay, these people are not like the people from your last guild. They are nice, we are like a family" Mira said.

Thought it didn't mean much, it stopped the girl from crying more as she just nodded and wiped her face. But the fright was still there as Mira guided her back to her feet and to the bar. Elfman had no idea what to do except step back. Everyone had been watching and just that screaming episode let everyone know that was the girl from this morning. But with the clean skin and neat hair, she seemed a lot different than they expect her to look. She looked like a kid, being so short and having such big child like eyes.

"Hey doll, what's your name" Cana asked sipping her gin and tonic.

She was still quiet from the uncomfortable feel. Doll is what they would call her all the time back at the other guild. Whether it was to hit on her, beat her, or rape her, everyone would always start out by calling her doll since she looked like one. Her eyes were down casted, an uncomfortable silence settling between the women.

"So just how old are you, Girly?" Cana tried again.

Again no answer. Cana sighed giving up. But truthfully, she didn't know her name or age. At the guild they called her doll, whore, slave, toy, all the dirtiest more degrading names she could think of. And age, heck of she could know. She knew she was the size of a child, but she didn't feel like one. Over the years she was able to see her body develop, curves smoothening out, breasts swelling, fat melting away, bones becoming more prominent. She knew that she wasn't a kid, but she had no idea just how old she was. But there was something, every year at the same time, Raphael would nick one scar on her shoulder blade. Maybe that was her age, just how many scars did she have?

"Here you go" Mira smiled putting a large bowl of stew in front of her.

At the sight of the large bowl in front of her, her stomach growled. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. The metal spoon was gripped in her mouth before it dipped into the stew and the spoon went into her mouth. Just at the first taste, tears brimmed her eyes. A hand covered her mouth as she swallowed the spoonful of stew. She choked a sob before wiping her eyes. Back at the guild she never ate anything more than stale bread or even a cup of milk. The taste of all the spices and potatoes and these tender pieces of meat. Nothing had tasted so good to her before. She hadn't a let a sniffle escape before taking another bit. Mira made a small hummed noise as she heard her sniffling thinking that maybe she was in pain.

"Are you okay? Is it too hot?" Mira asked worried.

There was a shake of her head. Suddenly she looked up and there was a smile on her face, but tears streamed down her cheeks. "This is the best thing that I've ever had" was all Mira heard her whisper. And the girl just wolfed down the stew. Mira stepped back seeing the happy tears that dropped down her cheeks. This girl, had everyone wondering so many questions about her.


	5. Chapter 5

That same mysterious girl, was fast asleep, full off stew, in the infirmary. Erza was back with Porlyusica who was not happy that she had to come to Magnolia. But upon hearing the certain circumstances of the dark guild and what Raphael has done to her, she sighed and sucked up her hatred for people. She stood over the unconscious girl seeing the scars and bruises that poked out from the black capris Mira gave her. With skillfully hands, she unbutton the frogs of the white long sleeve Chinese shirt to show the white tang top that didn't hide the scars and bruises on her upper body.

"What is that you wanted me to do?" Porlyusica asked her heart feeling like it was being pulled at the sight of the scars.

"Can you make the bruises and scars disappear? And anything that may be internally damaged?" Makarov asked crossing his arms.

"I can try, but give me an hour" she huffed.

He let out a gruff that he understood before getting up and leaving the infirmary to Porlyusica. Makarov sighed, what a poor child. Raphael was a monster and sick person to do this to someone so small and weak.

"Laxus knock it off!" Makarov heard Mira yell.

Makarov looked to see in fact it was Laxus. Apparently Natsu had tried to pick another fight with him and Laxus was just not zapping the pink haired dragon slayer over and over again. Mira and Erza were telling him to stop, while he just cackled using his lightening. Natsu yelped in pain each time, his body jumping at each zap. Oh great, just another thing for him to deal with.

"Laxus that is enough" Makarov yelled catching his attention.

"Aww come one old man, we were just having some fun" Laxus chuckled.

"Get him to the infirmary" Grey sighed about to drag Natsu.

"No! Porlyusica is in there taking care of the girl, no one is to bother her" Makarov quickly said stopping Grey.

"Girl? We have another weakling in our guild? I bet she's just going to be like Mira, just a pretty faced airhead" Laxus chuckled again grinning.

"Laxus shut your face!" Grey yelled throwing poor unconscious Natsu on the ground out of anger on accident.

There continued to be a lot of yelling as they all argued back and forth. Makarov had even joined in in the yelling. Grey somehow was grabbing the front of Gajeel's short telling him to stop eating metal screws of the benches. Erza, who hasn't heard their conversation, sat down on of the benches and fell straight down, the cake she was about to eat going into the air and landing on Jed's hat. Nothing could stop the scarlet haired girl as she grabbed Gajeel by his hair and slapping the wazoo out of him. Makarov was yelling at Laxus to apologize to Mira who was trying to get Elfman to stop saying what 'real men' do. Jed was about ready to kill Droy who just laughed at him for having cake in his hair. Natsu, who recovered from Grey throwing him, went to attack Laxus but was onky met by zaps again. Juvia and Lucy stood aside just watching, when suddenly Loki appeared and started to hit on Lucy. She yelled pushing him away while Happy antagonized her. The volume kept rising and rising more and more as people kept yelling and yelling. Suddenly the door to the infirmary slammed open against the wall as Porlyusica ripped it open.

"SHUT UP! IM TRYING TO HEAL A PERSON AND I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH ALL YOUR YELLING!" Porlyusica yelled her eyes wide and bugged from anger.

Then the door was slammed close with a loud thud. But before the door even closed, Laxus was able to catch a small glimpse at the sleeping brunette on the infirmary bed. He made a face, what was a kid doing there? The hour passed away very slowly with Porlyusica made the perfect mixture to heal all the wounds. She sighed sprinkling the girls body with the powder, even over her clothes. Then finally putting her two pointer fingers together and started to hum. Slowly the powers that was sprinkled over the girls body began to glow, before sinking into the girls skin. The glow from the powder continued on into the girls body before slowly fading. Purlyusica opened her eyes seeing the soft smooth flawless skin that was replaced. The aged Mage sighed before cleaning up her mess and looking at the girl again.

"Is she okay now?" Makarov asked as he saw the pink haired Mage.

"Yes she is quite fine, but let her rest, she'll be sore" Porlyusica nodded before quickly making her leave.

Makarov looked after the gracefully fleeting Mage that left his guild. Then with his old eyes, they went to the wooden door of the infirmary where the young girl was still laying down, asleep. 'Where is your family?' Was Makarov's only thought.

Next day-

The young girl had slept through the rest of yesterday and the rest of the night and all through the morning. Mira and Erza came in periodically to make sure she was okay and alive. But when they found her still breathing and just sleeping like the dead, they just smiled and left. They figure she must've not gotten much sleep at Death Jokers. And they were right, she never did. Too scared that she wake up to the faces of many looming over her. Too scared to wake up to the feeling of slashes being her alarm. Too scared to wake up to the prison door opening to ones who has just happened to obtain the key to the lock. And upon that fear, she was never given a moment of rest. Always being pulled and dragged out of her prison to 'entertain' as the members of the guild would've said.

"Oh your awake" Mora said opening the door.

There she was, sitting up in the bed stretching her arms. Her hair was bit messy from sleeping so long but it was cute as the girl tried to pat it down. With the good night of sleep and a big meal, the color was regained in the girls skin. Her light eyes that had seemed so dull and flat were more awake and bright. She actually looked alive and not on the verge if dying for starvation.

"Would you like some food?" Mira asked cocking her head to the side a bit.

The girl looked at her hands as if she wasn't going to answer. Food was never offered to her, it was always just thrown into her prison at random times. Where she would just scarf it down like the hungry savage she was. But food was never consistent, there would've some days where they'd forget to feed her leaving her on the brink of starvation. Being offered food was unusual, especially some it was actually real filling food.

"Wanna come with me and meet some of the guild members?" Mira asked kneeling by the bed.

The girl looked down off to the side. Meet people? Whenever she met somebody new at Death Jokers, it was them coming to her prison that would soon be filled with screams. But just then Mira offered out a hand to the quiet girl. The eyes went to the soft fair hand that was offered to her. Light yes went up to the smiling fair skinned face of Mirajane who was still smiling.

"Come on, I promise they're really nice, they want to be friends" Mira smiled.

Friends? That was a word she never knew. She only knew master, owner, possession, object, slave. What was a friend? Were friends nice? It seemed they must be with the bright smile Mira had.

"Come on" Mira said again still offering her hand.

Maybe he could make friends too. Maybe people won't be like they were at Death Jokers. Slowly she hand went up and touched Mira's. but almost instantly she retracted her hand at the feel of Mira's. Mira's hand was so soft and warm, there were no rough callouses. Her grip wasn't tight or harsh, instead it was loose and gentle. Her touch almost seemed friendly. Mira smiled helping her out of the bed.

"Oh I almost forgot my name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira" the long white haired girl smiled.

She nodded with acknowledgment, before they went out of the infirmary. Everyone was laughing about something as Grey and Natsu were glaring at each other gain. Erza and Lucy watched from the bar sort of annoyed. Mira lead the way to Erza and Lucy who waved at the approaching girls.

"Hi I'm Lucy" the blonde preppy girl smiled.

"Hello I am Erza, what is your name?" The scarlet haired girl nodded her head.

Three pairs of eyes went to the quiet girl. What was her name? They could just call her 'that or girl' or 'slave girl'. Most common names were doll, whore, slut, little thing, slave, peasant that she was called, mostly during the sexual moments. But she had to inly think that she had a name, some point in her life. She must've had a name before she became Raphael's slave. There had to more to her identity than a slave. "

Why not give her a name? A cute one like Lily" Lucy suggested.

"Sound too close to Lucy, give a powerful one like Brunhild" Erza shook her head.

The three girls went back to suggesting names. Names like Penelope, Tristine, Uo, and Helga. But unnoticed by the three girls, the or they were deciding a name for was slowly slipping into her own state of mind. Name? What was her name? When Cana asked all she thought was what she was called at Death Jokers guild. But why did she feel like she had a name? She remembered being there for years, when she was barely about to reach above the counter to turn the sink on. There must have been more before that. What was her name. She could almost feel herself forming the name on her lips. Just what the hell was it?

"Who would want to be named that? It's an ugly name" Happy giggled.

"Yumi is not an ugly name!" Lucy yelled rage quitting at the blue cat.

"Maiden"


	6. Chapter 6

The three girls who had been arguing over names simultaneously looked. The girl who had done nothing but scream looked up from the floor.

"Maiden" she repeated, making the three girls flabbergasted.

"Your names Maiden?" Erza asked her charcoal eyes almost bigger than her face. There was a nod.

"How do you know?" Mira asked remembering how she didn't answer Cana yesterday.

A shake of the head and a shrug of the shoulders lightly.

"That's so cute, Maiden's such a cute name" Lucy grinned making the girl slightly blush.

Maiden shyly tucked her hair behind her ear. The long white sleeve of the Chinese shirt slipped down as she did so. Ezra's eyes caught sight of the clunky bracelet that were around her wrists and gasped. Quickly the armored woman reached out and grabbed the dainty wrist yanking her towards her. A pained yelp went unnoticed by the distracted armored woman. Charcoal colored eyes scanned the black chunky sleek bracelet unaware that the owner of the wrist was whimpering from the sudden action.

"These bracelets" Erza's voice shook.

"Erza!" Lucy yelled knocking the tranced women back into reality.

Erza gasped seeing Maiden whimpering, trying to yank her arm back. Not realizing just how tight she had been holding the wrist, Erza loosened her grip. But as her other armored hand went up to unclasp the bracelet.

"NO! DON'T!" Maiden suddenly yelled grabbing Erza's hand.

"Maiden we have to take it off!" Erza yelled as she grabbed the clasp.

"Guys stop!" Lucy yelled trying to stop Erza.

"NO! STOP! MASTER GETS MAD IF HE SEES THEM NOT ON!" Maiden yelled finally yanking her arm back.

Maiden fell back on her butt as Erza looked down at her. Tears were at Maiden's eyes, her wrist clutched to her chest protectively. Erza panted, those bracelets were poking out from under the sleeves, practically taunting her. A deep red bruise was imprinted on the fallen's girl wrist, some scratched evident from Erza's nails. The stools both girls had sat in were now turned over and fallen on the floor. Those weren't normal bracelets.

"Erza what the heck? How come you just attacked her" Grey asked.

The guild members had stopped looking at the episode that just happened. Maiden was too shocked to scream or do anything, especially under that stare of Erza's, it reminded her of Rapahel's glare right become he hit her. But instead of a fist coming her way, Erza tuned away and went towards Makarov's office. Mira and Lucy went to help Maiden, but instead she just crawled backwards away into the wall of the bar counter.

-Makarov's office-

"What are you saying Erza?" Makarov asked opening one eye.

"I recognize those bracelets, they aren't normal" Erza shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just don't get it, Raphael what exactly are you doing?" Makarov looked down at his lap.

"More importantly Master, we have to question just who Maiden is" Erza said making Makarov nod his head.

Maiden sat at the bar with Mira who was taking orders from people, mostly Cana. After what happened with Erza, she tried to hide herself away on the last chair of the bar. Her small body in a curled ball on the stool while she just looked at the wooden floor. So far the whole episode had gone on forgotten by the other guild members who were laughing. The long red tinted brown hair was cloaking around her shoulders shielding her vision from anything on her sides. But then suddenly there was a knock on the wooden counter.

"Mira a beer" a deep voice requested.

"Are you sure Laxus? You get a rid mean when you drink" Mira asked unsure.

"I asked for a beer, so get me one" the deep voice requested.

Mira sighed going into the fridge to get a beer. Maiden looked slightly towards where she heard the voice. It came from the man sitting on the stool next to her. He was a big muscular man with spiked messy blonde hair. He had these spiked blue headphones on where the cord dangled over his dark blue button up and into the pockets of his dark blue leather looking pants. Over his shoulders he wore a blue cost that had a fur trim hanging off. He sighed taking the beer Mira handed him and taking a long drink from it.

"God damn this guild" he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly he looked in Maidens direction feeling the stare forming for her direction. Maiden quickly diverted her eyes looking back at her feet. Laxus made a face, it was the kid from the infirmary. Was she the girl that his grandfather was making a big deal out of?

"Who lets a kid sit at the bar?" He muttered shaking his head.

"She's not a kid" Mira answered from him.

"Are you kidding, have you gone blind? I know your an airhead, but come on, look at her. She looks like she's twelve" Laxus smirked looking t her out of the corner of his eye.

"Laxus" Mira grumbled making a face.

Maiden shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Laxus was seemed to be three times her size, just like Raphael was. Maiden didn't like all the big tall men there was in the guild. The one that Mira claimed was her baby brother, Elfman, she always cringed every time Maiden heard his loud voice echo at what a real man is. Gajeel's growling and his glare was something she also couldn't face. Macao and Wakaba were always hitting on Mira, Maiden didn't know how she was able to put up with it. Also, she was uncomfortable with how revealing some people's clothes were. Maiden didn't particularly like how one guy kept taking his clothes off and Cana had to keep reminding him. Maiden also didn't like how everyone seemed to be so comfortable with wearing such clothing.

"Maiden, do you know how old you are?" Mira asked leaning over the bar.

Maiden blinked still unsure. Cana had asked her, but she really had no idea. It seemed that she had no idea, the only thing she had was those cuts on her shoulder blade Raphael cut into her skin. Unconsciously her hand slipped under the collar of the Chinese shirt and to her shoulder blade where she knew they were. But as soon as her hand met smooth skin, she gasped. Maiden's eyes looked down at her legs and arms seeing scars or bruises, but instead flawless skin. What happened? Maidens eyes met Mira's who read the shock on her face.

"We had our healer clear all the damage done to your body" Mira informed.

Maidens eyes widen. No the cuts might be gone. Maiden gasped jumping off the stool and ran up the stairs where she knew the bathroom was. Mira blinked wondering what came over her, when suddenly there was a scream. Mira immediately went running up the stairs followed by Erza. The door to the bathroom was basically broken down as Erza barged through, her armor denting the wood.

"Maiden what happened?!" Erza yelled.

Maiden was standing in front of the mirror leaning close to her reflection. The white Chinese shirt was discarded and on the floor. The sleeve of the white tang top was pulled down and her body was turned so that she could see the back of her shoulder. Sweat was dripping down the side of Maiden's face at the sight of her shoulders. Large eyes were shaking in disbelief. Erza approached not being able to see from where she was.

"Maiden?" Erza quietly asked again.

"What is this?" She hear Maiden quietly whispered.

"What?" Mira asked approaching as well.

"What is this on me?" Maiden harshly asked through gritted teeth.

There upon the flawless skin of Maiden's shoulder were marks. They weren't scars or cuts of bruises. They were these black and blue curly tally marks. There were many of them, going in rows across her right shoulder blade, almost covering that whole corner of her back in black marks. Erza didn't know what they were. They looked like tattoos, but suddenly the black and blue began to swirl around I a spiraling pool of inky black upon Maiden's skin. The black then turned into a Roman numeral of two large Victorian styled X's. Sweat was dripping down Maidens face see the pool of black start to spin and mix once again before making a large jagged 20 across her shoulder.

"What is this! What's happening to me? This was never here before!" Maiden yelled her nails digging into her shoulder.

Erza went to stop Maiden from digging her nails into her skin, but Maiden jerked away. But she seemed to have been a bit too late as blood slowly budded and rolled down pale skin from the moon shaped marks. The small girl faced the Scarlett haired girl who was reaching out to her. Light brown eyes meet smoky grey, ones filled with fear while the other was filled with concern. The sleeve of the tang top was slipping down, thought she didn't care at this movement, letting Erza see the pooling black go back to tally marks. What are those? Erza had never seen anything like them. It had to be some ancient powerful magic. Her eyes went to the chunky black bracelets Maiden wore. Could those things be a reason why she has those marks?


	7. Chapter 7

Makarov wanted Maiden to get more situated before they started digging into her past and identity more. She already had a scarring two first days being scared by Elfman and Erza trying to wretch those bracelets off. So Makarov just ordered everyone to keep an eye on her. Though she never interacted with them, ever guild member kept a watch on her. Mira usually was with her, just last week they went shopping for clothes for Maiden. With everything that they bought they out into the empty room upstairs Makarov wanted her to occupy. Lucy always had Natsu and Grey around her partner so no go. Mira lived with Elfman, so no go as well. Levy had Jed and Droy at her side 24/7. Juvia occupied her time stalking Grey. Cana was just a raging alcoholic and they just didn't trust her living standards for Maiden to room with her. So she made one of the small rooms upstairs her room. The smile and wide eyed look of glee on her face when she got told this was her room, it brought a grin to Makarov's face too. They had watched as she ran her hand over the dresser, the desk, the window seal, and over the mattress. It was small and bare but they could tell she liked the room. Mira helped place the few clothes they bought into the drawers and the small orange blanket on the white sheeted bed. Maiden slept even better than she did in the infirmary. This place was starting to grow on here after two weeks. But one thing Makarov kept an eye on were her bracelets. He and Etza knew what they were. But they were just wondering why she had them on and why she hasn't taken them off herself. She said master didn't like when she they were off, did she mean Raphael? If so, why did Raphael put them on her? Makarov sighed crossing his arms at all the wondering questions in his head.

"Old man! I've got a bone to pick with you!" Laxus yelled storming into the guild two weeks later.

Makarov yawned waking up from his nap on the bar counter. Grey and Natsu stopped their glaring, Gajeel looked from his place against the wall. Juvia, Erza, and Lucy snapped their head from the table that they had been discussing at. Even the alcoholic Cana had out down her mug of beer to see what was up. Everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing to turn their attention to the lighting wizard. Mira had a bad feeling that this would result badly.

"First we let Phantom weaklings into our guild and now whores?! I just came back from a job and heard that we let some sex slave whore into our guild! What the hell is with that Old man!?" Laxus yelled down to the small old wizard.

"Laxus quiet your voice, there is no need to shout" Makarov said seeing Maiden in the corner of his eye.

"No old man! Our guild is even more of a joke, how could you just let some whore into our guild like that! Is she even strong? What is her power, seducing other wizards?! Where is this god damn fucking slut! I'll kick her out myself" Laxus yelled, the ground around him starting to glow and charge.

Makarov's eyes snapped from Laxus to Maiden who was walking in from the kitchen. It seemed everyone else was doing the same because Maiden looked down at her feet. Laxus noticed the sudden quietness settling upon the guild members. Usually Natsu or Grey or Gajeel would have come up with a come back or his old man would've told him that his complaining was enough. Orange eyes flashed over the facial expressions of the guild members seeing worry and fear. But all the eyes were darted in one direction. Following the beelines of eyes, he turned his head to see that person was Maiden. His orange eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Silence was the only sound of Fairy Tail, something that would deem this situation bad. That was, until a cackle was heard. Laxus three his head back laughing and slapping the bar counter.

"You've got to be kidding, this kid is the whore everyone's talking about? This is the dark guild sex slave, what pleasure could come for fucking a kid?" Laxus was laughing his head off, his face was actually almost red.

"Dude, even I think that was a bit harsh" Gajeel hissed under his breath.

"This is Laxus were talking about, harsh is his favorite word" Erza glared at Laxus's back.

Laxus stopped his laughing, but he was still having trouble suffocating a few down in order for him to regain composure. Makarov was too stunned by his own grandsons words to know what to do. Laxus was always brutal with what he said, but this crossed a line. Makarov could feel the shame and guilt that was mixing in Maiden's aura off to his right. Suddenly Laxus smirked, ad strides his way over to Maiden. Maiden whimpered her back coming to a wall while Laxus stood in front of her. Everyone was still but on guard to see of Laxus would actually strike the fear stricken girl. He smirked showing off his sharp canine tooth.

"Since she's a sex slave, why hasn't been used as one? I definitely would need her around" Laxus smirked seeing Maiden's face drain from color.

"Laxus! You get away from her!" Makarov yelled jumping to his feet.

"You are despicable! You have no idea how hard life was for her!" Erza yelled her fist shaking from anger.

"We'll it's too bad I can't say I'm joking, too bad she's a kid" Laxus grinned evilly before just turning and leaving.

Laxus only left his loud evil cackle to echo the guild. As soon as Laxus was out of sight from the inside of the guild, Mira went running to Maiden. Said girl could feel her legs shaking, knees hitting each other slightly. She had just gotten used to the nice people of Fairy Tail. She was starting to get used to all the rowdiness and all the fighting. Maiden didn't like to be around the men of the guild, but kept close to mostly Mira. But Laxus, Laxus was another man. He had this demeanor that reminded her of Raphael; cocky, arrogant, evil, inhuman. A ball of fear was developing in the pit of her stomach at his words. No. No she didn't want that. All those years of being held in that prison, chained and held in the dark. Maiden could remember the first time she was raped by Raphael. The first thing she remembered was that she was so young.

(flashback)

Maiden had snuck out of the prison to get a glimpse at the fireworks that would be set off miles away. The prison guard had fallen asleep allowing her to slip through the bars and up the stone steps. Her wide eyes barely saw over the edge of the widow, but when that first firework came blasting up into the sky, it didn't matter what she couldn't see, all she had to do was look up towards the sky. Maiden giggled seeing all the different colors and shaped of fireworks that went bursting across the sky. A gasp of awe fell from her lips seeing one in the shape of a cat.

"Why are you out of your cell!" A loud booming voice yelled.

Maiden gasped turning around to see Raphael storming towards her. It was no use, if she made it to her prison he would still just hit her so might as well get over with it. Raphael towered over her small figure that barely reached past his waist. A gulp was barely heard as Maiden looked up at the mean yellow snake like eyes of Raphael. Suddenly his hand went up and back down towards her. Maiden shut her eyes preparing for a slap but instead she felt the felt of her dress rip open. Maiden gasped falling on her backside. Pieces of colored cloth hung from Raphael's claws explaining the large missing piece of Maiden's dress. Looking down, her underdeveloped child breasts were show through the rips. Raphael grinned huffing as he licked his lips and bared his shark fangs. Maiden screamed crawling backwards as he came running at her. But it was no use with her short juvenile legs against his twenty year old stride. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her weightlessly towards him. The hem of her dress rolled up her legs, the naked skin of her thighs flashing every so often. Raphael just continued to grin before just punching her in the lower stomach.

A pained gasp echoed the hallway that he had found her in. Instantly her body was limp almost like dead person, but her chest was panting and raising in short uneven gasps. Choking raspy sounds left her throat, supposing that she was trying to breath. Raphael grinned seeing the fresh skin of her legs that was usual hidden by her dress. His big calloused hands wasted no time rolling the rest of her dress up to show the white underwear she wore. Maiden had given out a gasp that almost sounded like she was saying no, but he payed no attention. His hand gripped the front of her underwear and RRRrrIIip they were gone in shreds. Just at the sight of her underage purity made him lick his lips. The same hands undid his belt buckle from his leather pants. A small voice from laying on the ground choked out pleas and begs but they were unnoticed as the sound a zipper was next to be heard. Raphael locked his lips again as he took the head of his grown penis, rubbing the head. Half lidded unconsciousness, Maiden could see what he was doing and turned to look away.

"This'll teach you to try and escape your prison again" he chuckled deeply.

Maidens clothed her eye feeling that member probe her virgin lips. There was a moan, not from her, before the whole hallway was nothing but a screams. High pitched ear breaking agonized screams. No one could heard under those screams the sounds of a mans light grunting in a rhythm ethic pace, it was just the screams of a young child that were heard.

-Now-

Maiden was so stuck on that horrible traumatizing memory, she hadn't realized the whole guild was around her. Mira and Erza were calling her name and shaking her while Makarov was about to tell someone to get Porlyusica. Natsu was snapping in front of her face praying she was okay. Maiden gasped coming out of her trance and looked up all the face around her. Her hands met with floor, when did she fall? Her dilated pupils scanned over all the people's face, and in that instant she knew no one. A scream rippled through her throat and past her lips. That was the cue to back up as she threw herself backwards to crawl away before balling up her legs to her chest pulling at her hair. Screams were just coming out of her, nonstop, Mira tried touching her and coaxing her but Maiden just slapped her hand away and screamed even louder. Her hands flied into her hair, gripping and tugging at the locks.

"Maiden! You need to calm down!" Erza yelled approaching her.

"Stay away! Stay away from me!" Maiden screamed crawling backwards as Erza approached.

"Maiden! Stop! We are not Raphael or the people of the dark guild, were not going to hurt you!" Lucy cried her heart tugging seeing the big tears roll down Maidens cheeks.

It still didn't stop Maiden from her screaming and crying. Erza gripped her fist tightly, this girl didn't trust them. What could they do to help make her trust them? Erza looked up about to say something to Maiden in hopes its would calm her. But right before Erza could say what she wanted, ice quickly developed over Maiden's body, encasing her completely. All eyes turned to the ice wizard who stood there shirtless and in his boxers.

"She needed to chill" was all Grey said.

Almost everyone could've anime fallen at that given what just happened and his specific power. Erza shook her head a small smile cracking at the humor. But then her head turned to the icesicle that was Maiden. Through the ice they could still see her pained face reaching out to scream again as her hands tugged at her hair. Her small torso leaning over her knees while she squatted.

"What should we do Gramps?" Natsu asked his eyes not leaving the ice figure.

"We can only wait, time will only be until she feels safe" Makarov whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Maiden! Maiden! Maiden look at this!" Natsu yelled gaining the quiet girls attention.

She looked up from the book she was reading to see the pink hairs dragon slayer. He lights a match and ate the match only to let out a grey burp. With that burp a back cloud came up as he titled his head back. The black cloud spelt her name making a small smile crack at her lips. But then her attention immediately went back down to the book she was reading. Natsu sighed his shoulders slugging down at his failed attempt. Even since the Laxus episode, Natsu tried to make her a bit happier. So he tried at least one or twice or three times a day to make her smile or laugh, but it never made more than a small upward curve of her lips. He tried to even talk to her, but she would just nod or shake her head.

"Maiden, is this fire brain bothering you?" Grey came up putting a hand on the table she was sitting at.

Maiden shook her head not looking up.

"The one that's bothering her is you snowman" Natsu glared at Grey.

"Shut it snapdragon" Grey glared at Natsu.

"Slush machine!" Natsu yelled his forehead coming in contact with Grey's.

"Hot head!"

"Droopy eye!"

"Squinty eye"

The two kept exchanging insults back and forth growling and glaring nonstop. But then they stopped hearing a small sound. The sound was quiet and sweet, almost innocent. Both growling and glaring stopped instantly before turning their attention to the one girl who was near them. Her small shoulders shook as her long brown hair claimed her shoulders and face. But they saw her small dainty fingers clutching the sides of the book lightly. Then the same noise happened. This time her small hands came to cover her small quivering tight lips.

"Are you giggling?" Natsu smiled.

There was a yelp as the girl held the book up on its bottom shielding her face. But the book was shaking slightly and hands were clenching it tightly. Grey looked to see said girl had her head down on the table instead of reading. The small noise was made again as the two male wizards stood over her.

"Maiden?" Grey asked seeing the book was shaking violently now.

Suddenly she lifted her head and the giggling was consistent. Grey and Natsu watched as Maiden covered her mouth with both hands so that the book now fell flat on the table. Her hair went flying back as she titled her her head back her giggle exploding beyond this point. Suddenly Natsu and Grey started to laugh too joining in on her laughing. The small fragile hand of hers put a hand over her moth noticing how loud her laugh was.

"It's okay, you can laugh" Grey smiled.

Maiden smiled a bit, but looked down letting her hair cover her face again. But they could still her that small innocent giggle. Of course there were battles between Natsu and Grey, and Gajeel, but the insults are always what got Maiden. They were always so ridiculous and funny, always making Maiden want to laugh. With a small smile, Maiden went back to her book.

"Mira?" Maiden whispered for the other side of the bar.

"Yes?" Mira asked turning over her shoulder.

Maiden just held out the book she had held to her chest. It was a very thick leather bound book with clean white pages that seemed it was very new to the library. There was a gold ribbon sticking out right after the last page.

"You're done already? You read that in three days" Mira gasped.

Maiden nodded looking down with a smile.

"Why don't you ask Lucy to take you to the library again? Better hurry before they decide to take a job" Mira giggled before seeing Maiden timidly go over to Lucy.

"Lucy?" Maiden whispered.

"Oh hi Maiden" Lucy's bright brown eyes sparkled when she saw her.

"Can you take me?" Maiden whispered looking down as she gestured to the book.

"Oh the library? I'm so sorry Maiden, I can't, I'm going on a job with Natsu, Grey, and Erza, were just waiting on Erza now" Lucy bowed apologetically.

Maiden shook her head in a way so that Lucy understood that Maiden understood and was fine. Maiden then asked Levy, but Levy was quickly scurried away by Jed and Droy which made Maiden back up seven feet. Though Maiden talked to the girls at an almost normal way, she was still getting used to all the men around. Natsu and Grey tried their hardest to break that barrier of Maiden's.

(Flashback)

It was about a week after the Laxus episode. Maiden was sitting by a river by herself reading a book she had gotten from the library. Her short pale legs were pulled to her chest while she was hunched over knees that supported her book. Brown hair surrounded her, creating almost a curtain around her fully. Light brown eyes quickly flew of the words of the pages before delicate fingers flipped the next page.

"Maiden, Mira wanted me to being you some food" a Girly voice called.

Looking up Maiden noticed it was Lucy accompanied by Natsu and Happy. The blond prep carried a plastic bag carefully in her arms as she walked to the silent brunette. Natsu did this jump/walk towards them grinning while Happy flew over his head.

"Mira wanted me to bring you some food, she thought you might be hungry" Lucy smiled putting the bag next to Maiden.

"Awwww yeah you get Mira's cooking, she so good at cooking" Natsu grinned.

Maiden just nodded slightly not looking up. Lucy sighed before sitting down on the grass next to the river to admire the view of the sparkling water. As she did Maiden slide away to the side a bit so that there was maybe a good foot and a half in between them. Natsu looking seeing the odd behavior and sighed just as Lucy did. Just then Natsu remembered something very important.

"Hey Lucy isnt your rent due?" Natsu asked the blonde.

"Nooooooo! I have to go do that!" Lucy yelled chibi running away.

That left Natsu and Maiden. Air was still and silent between the two. Natsu sighed stretching his arms out, his muscles ripping into a flex. To most girls it would be handsome and hot, making them feel all hot bodied and short on air. But to Maiden it was threatening. She could tell he was strong just by the muscles that hardened and protruded. Not only that, but Maiden had seen him in action fighting against Grey, she knew how fast he was. And that fact he was half clothed didn't help the alert of danger that went off in her mind. Color was drained for her face, cold sweat rolling down her cheek, hands gripping the sides of her book. Natsu suddenly grinned putting his hands on his hips.

"It so pretty out today, right Happy?" Natsu smiled.

"Aye sir" the blue winged cat agreed.

"Isn't it Maiden?" Natsu asked making her flinch.

Maiden slowly just nodded not looking up from her lap. She heard him slowly walk towards the water while Happy stood by her. Maiden didn't feel very threatened by the small cat as she did to the pink haired dragon slayer. She knew he wasn't such a threat physically as he was with his mean streak. Maiden heard some of Happy's snide remarks concerning Gajeel and Natsu from time to time. It was Natsu's short temper she was more scared of right now. Light eyes watched as he stood by the edge of the river, his arms stretched out. A grin was plastered on his face as he just stored out at the water to the other bank where there was a park with little kids playing.

"Lets go play!" He yelled pointing to the other bank.

Maiden had no idea how she found herself the park on the opposite side of the river. But Natsu was running up and down the stairs of the play place giggling like a little child. Happy was following Natsu giggle as well. Maiden just watched not really knowing how to play on a playground like the two of them. She never had a playmate or friends to run around with or play hide n go seek with like Natsu and Happy were doing. Maiden just stood watching the two friends play, not doing anything for herself. So time just passed of Natsu running, jumping, swinging, and climbing anything he can on the playground. Night town settled until he was pooper out and turned looking for Maiden. He found her standing by the river again just watching as he was about to collapse.

"How come you didn't play Maiden?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

Maiden looked down not answering.

"You know why I brought you here?" He asked turning so his back face her.

Maiden looked up. His tone didn't sound like he had any underlining intention, but that guard went up.

"To make you smile" he said looking down with a bit of a smile of his own.

Maiden's eyes slightly bugged. This was not an answer she expected.

"I remember when all of the guild members went to a playground and we all couldn't stop laughing. Grey almost got us kicked out because he took off his clothes and Cana kept drinking alcohol and there were kids around, but we had fun. I've never seen you smile or heard you laugh, I thought maybe you'd would smile if I brought you to a playground" he looked at the playground remembering how all of them were running and jumping everywhere.

"Because someone like you, whose cried all their life, deserves to smile"


	9. Chapter 9

Maiden smiled. She deserved to smile. She felt like she did after Natsu took her the playground. She had thought that maybe she should try to open herself. A smile was something that she didn't know was a good or bad thing. Mira told her a smile was symbol of if someone was happy or not.

Back at Death Jokers, whenever any of the other members smiled or grinned, it usually meant something bad, something sleazy. Maiden started small by being comfortable with the women first. Mira was the first person who she would consider that she was almost completely comfortable with. Levy, Lucy, Erza she was pretty friendly with. Though she didn't talk much to Juvia because he was too busy stalking Grey. Cana, Maiden didn't think really talk to her either. On the other hand men, they were going to take a while for her to ever be comfortable. Though Natsu and Grey were pretty close in breaking her barrier.

The book was held to her chest before it seemed no one was going to take her to the library. Maiden didn't feel right going places by herself, in fear that maybe she would be abducted by an old guild member or a random stranger. So she usually went with a companion whoever was free, usually Mira or Lucy. But there were sometime she would wander about by herself, guess this was one of those times. A sigh escaped her mouth before she started for the library. Unlike Erza, Mira, Gajeel, Natsu, and the other members of the guild, she wasn't very famous. So when she walked to the library there weren't whispers or pointing fingers like when she went out with Lucy or Mira. In this way, Maiden liked walking by herself because she didn't like the attention. No one really noticed the small girl wearing the light blue long sleeve Chinese shirt and black caprice.

A content smile was ghosted upon her face as she looked down before she looked up to see if she was near the library. Looking for any familiar shops or signs, Maiden stopped seeing something that was familiar, but not related to the library. Laxus.

His spiked blonde hair that resembled lightning itself. His orange eyes that was like his fiery attitude. That tall strong built of his oozing with confidence and power. And that scar over his left eye that looked like a lightning bolt. Maiden's breathing stopped. He wasn't supposed to be back for another three days according to Mira. What was he doing back so early? Her head ducked down seeing that he was coming in the odirection of the library, just her luck.

Why couldn't her feet move? Maiden saw a opening to cross the street, but she stood planted. The book she held was squashed against her chest, feeling it pull and push from her chest over and over again from her shaking. Her knees were stiff but shaking at the same time, threatening to collapse at any moment. That blonde, that her eyes were staring at, kept on walking, a scowl upon his lips. It didn't even seem like he noticed her, each step bringing them closer and closer together. Air seemed almost limited, her throat closing up, restricting air. Maiden's grip tightened, her knuckles a ghost white. Everything seemed to shake, even her pupils. Each step he took, the shaking got worse. The lump in her throat grew tighter, her breathing coming out short. Until the lighting wizard that made her like this, just passed on by.

Almost as soon as he passed, Maiden's shaking disappeared and her breathing came back. She gasped holding the chest when her heart was. Hard fast beating was all she could feel against her naked palm. As she panted, a certain smell caught her attention. It wasn't bad, it had a subtle scent of musky forest moss and the distinctness of smoke. Almost like a forest fire. Light eyes turned over her shoulder to see the back of the broad shouldered man. As the man distanced himself, the smell disappeared.

"Maiden what book did you get?" Lucy asked seeing the approaching brunette.

Said girl just extended her arms and held out the book that was on her grasp. The blonde took the book from her grasp and read the title. It was fiction book, titled Last Hope. Maiden had really liked the book, it being about a shy girl learning about the inner strength within her. This was her third time checking it out. Lucy smiled seeing the familiar title and cover. She saw why Maiden was so fond of the book, knowing that she was probably picturing herself as the shy main character. With a smile Lucy handed it back and Maiden held it to her chest.

"I'm getting real tired of your shit Natsu!" A gruff voice yelled.

"Oh no, not again" Maiden heard Levy sigh.

"Bring it metal head!" Natsu yelled his body engulfed in flames.

"Come at me pyro!" Gajeel yelled throwing his clubbed arm at Natsu.

The dragon slayers kept on fighting, wrestling around while throwing attacks. Erza don't mind it at all, her mind on the strawberry cake in her grasp. That was until Gajeel's club smacked it off her plate. Almost everyone went still seeing the cake smear the ground with icing. Suddenly the plate that was in Erza's hand went flying through the air and against Gajeel's head like a frisbee. The plate shattered into a million pieces against the iron dragon slayers head. The brawl was even worse with Erza throwing Gajeel around like a little rag doll against the ground and some tables.

"Here they go again" Mirajane giggled cocking her head to the side.

"Gajeel please don't fight, your low on money and will have to pay damages" Levy warned the iron dragon slayer.

"I'll do what I want Shrimp" Gajeel growled.

Levy continued to lecture Gajeel reminding him of what had happened last time they fought and the guild got wrecked and the stupid mission he had to do. Gajeel just waved her off saying he does what he wants.

"Awww their complete opposites, Gajeel and Levy" Lucy sighed.

"Hm?" Maiden asked turning to the dreaming blonde.

"Those two, they are nothing alike but their relationship is so strong, I'm almost jealous" Lucy sighed.

Brown eyes went back to Gajeel and Levy, the two of them still arguing. It wasn't a heated argument, more of a playful warning argument. Suddenly in the mix of their talking, Gajeel just ruffled her hair and told ether was going to go 'play'. He smirked seeing her quiet down and went jumping off into the brawl, yelling out for Natsu.

"Real men don't fight women!" Elfman yelled as they saw Gajeel try to hit Erza.

"Grey your clothes!"

"God damn this habit!"

"Lucy I will fight for your marvelous hot body!"

"Get back in your gate!"

"Aye!"

"Levy!"

This was just a typical day at the guild.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm tired of being a joke to all guilds old man!"

"Laxus you need to understand that this guild is not the joke you assumed it to be!"

"Not a joke! This guild has the worst reputation and the weakest guild members! These guys are losers!"

This was the argument Maiden was currently hearing. It was coming from within Makarov's office. The conversation couldn't be heard downstairs due to the brawl, but once up the stairs and down the hallway, every word could be heard. It wasn't like Maiden meant to eavesdrop. Mira wanted her to bring some new towels into the bathroom, so naturally Maiden obeyed. But the constant being in a cell hearing every word in conversation from her cell or begin chained to something or in some forsaken room, it became a habit. She continued to listen hearing the argument between Makarov and Laxus. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from the room, heading right for the door. Panicking, Maiden quickly scurried into the bathroom just barely making it as the door open and a pissed off Laxus exited.

"Fuck this fucking guild" she heard him mutter under his breath.

Maiden didn't dare peer out of the dark bathroom she was in. She knew she would see just Laxus's back and Makarov's small figure just closing his door. After a minute, Maiden sighed before peeking out and seeing it was all clear. She dropped the towels off into the bathroom and exited it, silently slipping out the hallway. But before she could even take the first step down the stairs, Master Makarov's office door opened.

"Maiden is that you?" He asked looking.

Maiden made a small yelp surprised that she was found out. She turned and nodded to Makarov.

"Go fetch Erza and come back up will you" he gruffed.

"Yes Master Makarov" she nodded in acknowledgment.

He went back into his office and Maiden sighed. She was so silent and light footed, she wondered how he had heard her. She smile around Death Joker's guild like this all the time and Raphael never noticed her, nor any of the other guild members. Guess Makarov was a better wizard.

"Miss Erza, Master Makarov wants you" Maiden whispered to the redhead.

Erza shoved the last piece of cake into her mouth before ascending the stairs to Makarov's office. Maiden followed close behind and entered just after Erza.

"Yes master?" Erza asked her voice slightly husky.

"Do you remember that theory that you told me awhile back?" He asked opening one of his eyes.

"Yes Master" she nodded.

"Alright well, I want to test it out, go get Gajeel, Natsu, Grey, and yourself prepared on the training ground" he instructed.

"Yes Master" she nodded before taking her leave.

Just as the door clicked close Makarov waisted no time.

"Maiden, do you know what those bracelets are?" His old voice asked.

Everyone saw the bracelets she wore, but very few knew what they were. The black sleek chunky bracelets were always kept under the sleeves of her Chinese shirt, but whenever she waved or stretched her arm they would show. Whenever someone accidentally bumped or touched the bracelets, Maiden would go into a panicked frenzy saying not to touch them. From all the episodes, Makarov only assumed that it was because Raphael would beat her or do something worse to her if someone were to take them off. But Makarov thought it was time they came off.

"It's my mark, mark that I was a pleasure slave" Maiden's voice hollowed at the last two words.

"No they are not marks, they are magic repressing lacrima binds" his face was stern as voice hard.

"Magic repressing lacrima binds?" Maiden repeated.

"I have no idea why Raphael had put them on you, but they repress the magic of wizards to disable them, but only after sometime can they be taken off by the wearer, you are a magic user Maiden" his old voice was thick with each word, hoping each word would strike realization in Maiden.

Maiden's heart skipped for a second. Magic user? She had never experienced any sort of magic training or power that would classify her as a wizard. She had seen all the other guild members use their powers to play fight and when they trained, she had even heard that Mirajane was a magic user but no more. For some reason, even thought Maiden knew that the possibility of her being a wizard was impossible, her hands tightened together. A feeling of clamminess came over her, goosebumps dotting her skin. Sweat perspired her hands as they tightened until knuckles were pure white.

"Master, I'm just a" her words wavered.

"I know what those are and I know Raphael would never put those on you of you weren't a magic user" Makarov continued.

"That's why I want you to follow me to the training ground" he jumped off his desk.

Maiden, despite her shocked and trances state, followed the small master. She stayed behind him, her steps light and short, her mind in another state. All the years she had been held in that prison, never had she once thought of being a magic user. She remembered being a target practice for the guild members, that much she had experience with magic. But but there were these times, when she was asleep. She dreamt that these women with long flowing white and gold hair wearing white sparkly clean robes and fluffy white wings would fly over her and smile. Sometimes they would pick her up and carry her as they flew around. Maiden had disregarded it as her desire to be free of her slave title. Makarov took notice of her even more silent nature, barely even able to sense her steps or breathing behind him. Makarov had no idea how long she had those on, or how advanced her powers was.

Approaching the training ground, almost all the guild members were gathered. Gajeel, Grey, Natsu, and Erza were stretching and getting themself ready for something. Upon seeing Maiden and Makarov, worry seemed to strike in their eyes. Natsu got up from the ground, his eyes were small and focused upon the brunette, mouth in a tight line. Gajeel's eyes were just to the ground, cracking his knuckles out of habit. Grey's focus was more on the bracelets linked around Maiden's wrists. A noise escaped his lips, one that made him sound like he was unwilling. Erza was also the same, she didn't want to do it this way, but if it were to help Maiden, she was ready.

"Maiden, I can't think of any other way, I know you are unwillingly to take them off yourself because of fear, and you don't want anyone else taking them off, but I thought that just maybe you'd take them off within certain consequences" his voice darkened.

"Master?" Maiden's voice was weak.

"I'm sorry, but it's time they came off" he said before he disappeared.

This left Maiden alone in the circle that was crowded around. Insecurity built up in her as she saw all guild members eyes on her. Gajeel, Erza, Natsu, and Grey stood close to her, but still at a distance. Sweat formed at the back of her neck, she had no idea what was happening. But she could see the worry and guilt upon their eyes, faced clearly showing that they were unwilling. But what were they unwilling to do? Maiden wanted to know what was going on.

"Please just take the bracelets off" Grey said breaking the silence.

Said bracelet was crushed to her chest protectively. "Gajeel please don't hurt her" Levy's whisper carries to Maiden's ears.

"Maiden, I don't want to do this, so just take them off, it's that simple" Natsu's voice that usually held cheer and jolliness was hard and empty.

"I can't, I can't take them off" Maiden shook her head, shoulder shaking just the slightest.

"Erza!" Makarov called.

The Scarlett haired girl looked in the direction of the small wizard where he stood on top of a box next to Mira. His hard glare and nodded head made the color drain from her face, she had to do it. With a hesitant shaky nod, Erza tired back to Maiden. Her sword was in her hand already, she didn't need to equip. Her armored hands grasped the handle tightly before letting out a cry and jumping. Maiden looked up seeing Erza fly through the air with her sword drawn over her head. Just barely did the small girl jump out of the way belfry the sword caused a splinter in the dirt ground.

"I'm sorry" Maiden heard Erza whisper.


	11. Chapter 11

The sword was retracted back and Erza towers over the girl. Through shadowed eyes, Maiden saw the pained apologetic look in her friends face. The sword was brought down again, and again it hit the ground. Maiden barley rolled and scrambled away, before her life was almost ended by an iron club. Gajeel retracted his arm as he flipped in the air spitting out metal pieces. The rain of metal showers over Maiden as she screamed trying the avoid it all. Some pieces wizzed through the edges of her shirt, drawing holes. Natsu growled throwing himself in the way of the shower unleashing a fireball at her instead. The sudden feel of heat made Maiden scramble away even faster, tears about to flow down her cheeks. But then she path was blocked by a wall of ice. Grey stood on top, unable to look at Maiden. Natsu stopped his fireball as Erza once again came by with her sword. Blade struck ice, breaking the ice wall as the targeted girl ducked and dashed away. No one was able to actually aim or hit her, and no one was able to watch the defenseless girl just run away trying to defend herself.

"Please just take them off" were almost all the words that Maiden heard everyone pleading. Grey engaged her with another glass wall that she ran in. Gajeel had his iron club hand again and went to strike her, but Natsu got purposely in his way. Erza tightened her grip, jumping down to strike at Maiden again. With crossed arms over her face, Maiden screamed knowing that if that sword hit her, she'd be dead. But as she crossed her arms, she saw the two bracelets. She always saw them, but this time was different.

It was usually a mark of shame, but this time it she saw them as a possibility of survival. They wanted her to take them off, but could she? She was always beaten and raped whenever someone took them off, harder than usual. Raphael got mad when they did, maybe this was the reason why. Her hand went to unclasp one of them, but as her fingers brushed the lock, Raphael's face flashed across her mind. Instantly her back went up against the ice wall, afraid Raphael would appear. But instead Gajeel was jumping into the air with his iron cloud hand, Natsu about to breath a mouthful of fire at her, Erza's sword slightly dragging across the ground while she ran, and Grey's hand developing a large ball of ice. Panicked breathing began to pursue as she knew that the chances of her surviving all their attacks were very slim. Tears brimmed her eyes before looking at her cuffs again. Take them off. Take them off. It was all she was hearing.

"Just take the bracelets off" Lucy yelled.

Lucy's voice carried to her before she just closed her eyes and pressed the button of the clasp. A sudden weight fell off her shoulders at the sensation of her free wrists. A light click was heard simultaneously as a glow flooded Maiden's body. All the attackers stopped seeing the glow start to become brighter.

"Maiden?" Levy's voice carried.

Just at that call, the glow burst into a bright light orb almost close to Laxus's lightening. The light orb that consumed Maiden just began to grow, it's rays pulsing visibly, the guild members shielding their eyes. Through squinted vision, they just saw the light orb begin to lift off the ground where Maiden had been. The orb kept on levitating in the air before suddenly stopping about a hundred feet in the air. Guild members kept on watching, anticipating what was happening.

"Equip!"

The word triggered an effect of the orb bursting to reveal a human figure levitating in the air, light silhouetting the skin. The figure stood straight up with its arms stretched out to the side, hands pivoted ninety degrees so their palms were out. But then in a graceful motion, a leg was lifted up into the air while their back was bent, feet perfectly pointed into the sky while the head was almost right behind her ankles. The light silhouetting the skin began to pulse before that in turn burst like the orb. It revealed a long white princess like dress with gold and light pink trimmings and accents. The skirt of the dress looked as thought it was made of layers of white wispy feathers with a long wide light pink ribbon tied around the waist and into a big bow with a long trail in the back. The bodice was white armor looking like a blazer with gold feather pattern etched into the armor, crossing just under her breast. Underneath the armor they could see short wispy feathers were biund together to make a flower on her breasts. White lace poked out of the gold armor sleeves covering her hands. Dark brown hair was now curled and flowing down her back.

What astonished everyone more was the white and gold feathered wings sprouted from her back. Slowly as the transformation ended, the figure floated down to the ground. Eyes were closed until white ballet flatted feet touched the ground. Everyone was in awe at the state of the once terrified young girl. The white and gold princess gown and the wings, seemed almost to fit the image of a pure angle. Equip magic. They had another equip wizard, just like Erza's, except hers was more graceful almost like a ballerina. Happy, who was flying next to Lucy, suddenly recognized the equip style.

" I know that equip" Happy gaped.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, it's called the Armed Angel" Happy answered making Lucy's eyes widen.

Hands went up with pointer fingers drawn, pointing towards the sky. The attackers watched as a magic circle formed when both hands were above her head. Then slowly, like a clock, her arms made a circle around her, magic circles appearing in the air around her. The magic circles were hold and had a light orb in the middle.

"Guardian angel" Maiden's soft voice ordered.

The magic circles pulsed lightly before the light orb seemed to break. From the six magic circles that surrounded Maiden, objects seemed to appear from the magic circles. People around watched as long white and gold shiny hair appeared out of the magic circle followed by bodies slipping out of the magic circles and levitating in the air. If guild members were already impressed, now they were. Surrounding Maiden were these female warriors with long silvery white hair reaching their waists wearing white, silvery, and gold armor or their long white robes. They also had these white fluffy wings, but they weren't as big Maiden's. Head armor cloaked their faces but they could see the piercing yellow eyes from behind the eye holes. Maiden stuck out one of her hands towards where Natsu and Erza were.

"Attack" Maiden's voice was flat.

The six warriors left her side and went to go attack Erza and Natsu. Natsu gulped seeing swords appear into their hands. Erza panted jumping out of the way just as one went to strike her. The warrior launched herself into Eza again, another sword appearing into her hand. Clinks could be heard as the two swords met, Erza trying to block every move the spinning warrior threw at her. Natsu blew a breathe of fire at the two perusing him, but they easily broke through the attack. The remaining three turned seeing Grey and Gajeel, the two men flinching when they saw attention on them now. The three female warriors kicked off the ground launching themself at the direction of the two males.

"Oh shit!" Gajeel yelled his hand turning into a club.

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap" Grey repeated running the opposite direction.

Eyes were all over place as they watched the female guardians fight the four guild members. It never seemed that the warriors were going to wear out, but their guild members were. Gajeel flipped using his iron dragon breathe but being low on magic, his breath didn't last that long or was very effective. The warrior he was sparing with just flicked her wrist in a slap, the iron cloud going off direction.

"Damn it" he cursed.

The warriors were about to attack gain, but they suddenly stopped. Their attention went to Maiden who had her hands to that her palms were faced out while her wrists touched in front of her. Her hands clapped again, the wind around her starting to rush as magic formed in her arms.

"Heavenly soul blast" her voice was still flat.

The warriors that Maiden had summoned slowly disappeared, disintegrating into magic dust. But the weird thing is the dust floated back to Maiden, swirling in a pit of her hands. The four beaten guild members watched as the magic dust swirled with to the light developing in her palms. But then they also noticed that around her feet, a cloud developed lifting her off the ground a foot.

"Dance"

Maiden's hand then went stretched to her sides while she lifted a leg ad began to pirouette on the cloud, the feathers of her dress lifting for them to see the graceful movement. As she spun, beams of light shot out of her palms hitting the targets. Grey grunted blocking them as beat as he could with his ice dome, magic quickly wearing thin, standing in front of Erza who was on her knees clutching a bloody arm. She panted just watching as Maiden gracefully did her attack, dizziness want claiming her at all. Natsu dodged them as beast as he could, but he was wary from using so much energy and magic. Gajeel was doing the same, except trying to swat the beams of light away whenever he couldn't dodge. Finally after it seemed that they couldn't host up anymore, Maiden stopped, pulling her arms into her chest before stopping her pirouette.

The audience had long since fled the scene, scrambled in different directions not waning to get hit. Shock was plastered on their face to see some of their stronger guild members defeated by one small girl. But then this small girl, whom they've just known for little over a month, was a mystery they were still solving. But now it looked like she had the rank of an S-class one who had shocked them all stood unmoving as they tried to take in what happened. Everything had happened so fast. Juvia gasped seeing Grey collapse just as his ice wall did, exhausted as unconscious. Natsu and Gajeel panted all their magic used up, barely able to keep standing. Erza was on one knee, gripping her bleeding arm still. The equip she wore slowly faded away, back into the usual one she wore.

"Maiden?" Levy whispered.

It seemed to have pulled whatever trance that she was in out. The flat distant lifeless look was replaced by one that looked like she had just been suffocated. Her face red with sweat pouring down her face, pants and gasps falling short past her lips. Maiden looked seeing her exhausted beaten friends and the scared ones that circled her. Looking, she saw the gold armor and white feathered dress. Shock appeared on her own eyes, fear etched in upon her features. Maiden looked as thought she had no idea what had happened. Her wide light eyes looked trying to spot a familiar face, which only landed on Lucy. The blondes eyes, shaking with fear, only told her she had no answers as well. Suddenly before Lucy could catch the words in her throat, Maiden collapsed to her knees.

"Maiden!" Lucy yelled running to her fallen comrade.

The other girls joined turning their friend over. Elfman, Macao, and some other men of the guild picked up the exhausted youngsters to get them to the infirmary. Mira's breathing finally came back to her in even deep breaths as the scene cleared. Her eyes switched down to Makarov, seeing him still standing there.

"Master?" She breathed. "I never thought" he whispered.

"What?" She asked leaning down a bit.

"I never thought her powers would be so great" his voice was shaky as his hands gripped the fabric of his clothes tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

'Can you remember anything?" Makarov asked the sitting girl.

"No just my name" Maiden shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Maiden crossed his arms.

"Mm hm" Maiden nodded.

After the fight, Maiden was taken to the hospital ward to get checked by Porlyusica. There was nothing wrong with her that the pink haired Mage could see, which relieved Makarov. But the power that the young girl had displayed still chilled his bones, each wave of energy feeling as though a brick wall had hit him. All the other members probably didn't sense it, but they weren't able to detect magic like him. In all his years, Makarov never knew something like this existed. He knew what magic was used, but question is how she got in. Which is why he was questioning her right now. Now where they were in the hospital ward with Maiden sitting in a wooden chair and Makarov and Porlyusica standing in front of her.

"Warren come on in" Makarov called.

Not even a few seconds later, the deeply tanned boy came in. He smiled slightly at the master as he closed the door behind him. Like an obedient puppy, he went to Makarov's side. Makarov had caught Warren just in time, when we saw the young lad checking the request board. Who knows when the next time they would see Warren, he was known for covering at least ten requests at once. So getting the boy to push off leaving for a few years, Makarov was happy that get what he was about to do over with. Maiden watched as Warren walked over to Makarov sheepishly, and the master smiling slightly. This sent Maiden slightly suspicious and on guard. Warren was a tall guy, a bit lanky, but still big and tall enough to overpower her.

"Warren do you think you can get access into Maiden's mind and unlock her memories?" Makarov asked the younger boy.

"I've never tried before but I can try" Warren rubbed the back of his neck hesitant.

"Okay, I want you to try on Maiden, dig anything up that might help find out who she is and if she has a family" Makarov ordered.

"Yes Master" Warren nodded.

Maiden tensed up. Warren would be hacking into her mind and her memories. There were something's in her mind that she didn't want him to see. All the beatings, rapes, attacks that were forced upon her, Maiden didn't want Warren to see something as horrific as that. Plus, for him to hack into her mind, he had to touch her. Maiden was still getting used to the touching factor that went on around in the guild. How everyone jumped on each other, hugged each other, dog piled, and displayed touchy feely affection. But the thought of finding out who her real family was and how she ended up with Raphael, she wanted to know. Raphael had always told her that he had found her in the forest only a blink away from death before he took her in and nursed her. That she had been abandoned in the middle of the forest and he had no idea why she was there. Every time Maiden tried to remember, nothing came up.

"Okay, are you ready?" Warren asked standing behind the chair.

Maiden hesitantly nodded. Warren sighed clearing his mind before he could start. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before bringing his fingertips up on Maiden's temples. Makarov and Porlyusica noticed instantly, at touch, Warren's deep tagged breath and Maiden's limped form. Warren's eyebrows furrowed tightly in the middle of his forehead, lips pressing into a tight line. Maiden's body was limp, her arms and hands weak in her lap, chin tilted towards her chest. But her eyebrows kept twitching slightly, her eyelids squinting tightly.

Warren was trying to dig past the most recent memories, as fast as he could. But even when he was zooming past all the images, he could still her everything. And even see a few flashes.

A big woman at least six foot and loaded with muscles. She was bending down over a cornered Maiden, who was ankle chained to a dungeon wall. Maiden looked down at the flor as the women out her hands on either side of her. It was dark in the dungeon with very little light, except for that which came through the crack under the door.

"It's okay, I'm gentle with my prey" the women purred right in Maiden's ear.

"It's my birthday and I feel like having you as a gift"

"My wife's too sensitive, she says she can't handle how rough I am, let's see if you can"

A big hand streaked the air to come in contact with Maiden's cheek. This act causing tiny Maiden to land on a red velvet floor crying out in pain. Raphael sat on the edge of his big round bed, chest nude as lap covered by his black fur blanket. A scowl was printed on his face as he leaned back on his hands on the bed. Maiden sniffled, holding her cheek as her dirty hair covered her face.

"You fucking slut, I know you're fucking the other members!" He yelled making Maiden flinch at his loud voice.

"Now get the fuck over here on you knees!" He ordered her.

"Raphael doesn't have to know, we'll keep it a secret"

Warren pushed on, passing all he could. Outside, Makarov could see sweat start to form on Warren's face. Small grunts could be heard now and then as Warren worked. A whimper or two was heard from Maiden while Warren dug through her memories. Inside, Warren wasn't sure if he'd be able to find anything that would help define who Maiden was and was going to pull back.

"Grandpa hurry up!"

A gasp was heard from Warren. He could hear a childish giggle. Push. Just a little more, Warren told himself as he tried grasping onto that one memory.

"Eclair, wait grandpas old"

"No you're not! Haha grandpa"

Warren gasped, his thick lips slackening into an 'o' form. Makarov and Porlyusica snapped their attention seeing Warren throw his head back all of a sudden. Maiden's head twitched to the side and then to the other side while her fingers slightly curl and uncurled.

It was a little girl, about six years old with long brown hair with that deep red tint to it going down to her waist. The little girl wore a pastel yellow dress with little leather sandals that had white daisies at the toes. The yellow of the dress wet really well with the girl big light brown eyes. The little girl was running through a field of small flowers before turning back around with a giggle.

An elderly man stood a few paces behind her. He was tall with thick grey streaked brown hair upon his head. His skin was deeply tanned and slightly leathery, like he worked a lot in the sun. His eyes were a light brown, matching that of the little girl. He wore a plain white t-shirt and black pants, both showing the youth in his aged body.

"Slow down Eclair honey, grandpas old" he chuckled leaning over his knees.

"Grandpa your not old, I've seen you lug hundred pound bags of grain, but you can't follow me?" The little girl, Eclair, sasses.

"Okay okay" the old man chuckled.

The girl laughed before bolting ahead. Her little legs pumped back and forth letting her little body run forward. A screech of laughter floated from her lips, bounding over the small bumps of the open field. But then she stopped, letting herself collapse onto the grass with a grin. A wide toothy smile was on her lips.

"Oh maiden my fair maiden where did you go?" The elder man asked with a chuckle.

"Grandpa, I'm right here" she sat up from her place.

"Oh there you are, I was afraid my little maiden was lost" he grinned standing over her.

"Grandpa, I'm tired" Eclair pouted, now about seven years old.

"Come on, just a few more" he instructed.

Eclair huffed her cheeks out in a exasperated pout. But she spread her legs shoulder width apart and put her hands relaxed at her sides. The elder man raised an eyebrow while throwing a small ball up and down in his hand. He could tell she was completely relaxed, none of her fingers or body parts moving. Then he threw his arm back, holding the ball, and threw it foreword. At that instant, Eclair's eyes snapped open and threw her hands to the side. A ball of energy formed between her two palms before using her right hand to throw the ball of energy foreword. The ball of energy want that strong, but it stopped the ball from coming at her.

"Good, now again" he said taking a ball from his pocket.

"You can't keep her from us!"

The young girl, Eclair, was pushed into a room, tears in her eyes from all the yelling. The old man closed the door behind her, and braced himself against the door, almost like another wall of protection. In front of him stood a women and a man. The woman had long ratted stringy deep red crimson hair with wide blue eyes. Her skin was pale, having a green tint to her hollow face. The man next to her was not nearly as tall the elderly man, but still tall. His hair was greasy and dirty, but that dark brown color was still visible. His long bangs fell into his light brown eyes, almost shielding his vision completely. Just like the woman, his skin was a light green pale tint. The both of them had on ratted, wrong out clothes with many holes in them.

"Give me my daughter!" The woman yelled.

"She is not your daughter! You've never been there for her like a mother should have!" He yelled back.

"You have no right to keep her from us!" The man yelled.

"Yes I do, especially when you guys are doing what you do now! You sold you house for drugs! There is no way I'm allowing Eclair to be with you, she is my granddaughter!" He yelled, his fist coming to punch the wall next to him.

"What did you do!?" He yelled.

The elderly man was on his knees, his ankles and wrists tied behind him. Blood trickled from his corner lip and from a gash on his forehead. A man in all black stood behind him making sure that he didn't move. A man with short spiked red hair stood in front of him, wearing a long black trench coat and leather pants. His lips were pulled back into a devilish smirk, slightly pointed teeth showing. The man and women from before stood behind him.

"Found her!" A man yelled.

"AHHHHHH no! Grandpa help me!" A young voice screeched.

"Eclair no! No! Leave her alone! Please she's only 7 years old!" The grandpa yelled desperate.

"Shut your face geezer!" The man behind him yelled, hitting him over the head with the handle of his sword.

"Let me go!" Eclair yelled.

She was thrown over one of the men's shoulders. With what she could muster, a small ball of energy formed in her hands before she shot it into his neck. The man winced dropping her to the floor. Eclair grunted as she was dropped to the floor, and before she could scramble to her feet, another man came and picked her up by her elbows.

"A seven year old magic user hmmm? That ups the price" the spiked red head man grinned rubbing his chin.

The man and women perked up at the sound. The red headed man reached into his pocket and drew a random amount of bills before chucking it at them. The two giggled with glee at having more drug money, and quickly the two left the scene.

"Come on, bag her up and let's go" the red headed man sighed getting off the chair.

"No, no, don't please" the grandpa drowsily pleaded.

"Grandpa!" Eclair yelled.

They filed out if the small cabin one by one and into a wagon. Two men wrapped thick rope around Eclair, despite her struggled out if their grips. The red headed man looked around the cabin before setting sights on a candle. A wicked grin plagued his lips as his arm stretched out to knock the candle, that was across the room, on the floor. Flames danced across the floor, quickly catching onto everything.

"No! Grandpa! Grandpa!" Eclair yelled seeing the flames from the windows.

The wagon rolled on, a man holding Eclair down with a boot to her back. Her childish eyes looked out the back wagon, the fires wild flames still visible miles away. Still visible even as they past a sign that said 'Welcome to Inoria'.

"GRANDPAAA!"

I am a dickbag of an author, I'm so sorry for the long update. I won't make excuses, Attack on Titan took over my life as of lately. To be even more specific, JeanMarco and Eruri took over all my free time. These fucking ships kill me, tears out my heart and throws it under a train. I still love Fairy Tail, just loving Attack on Titan a little more right now. I'll try to update again soon, if not then you have permission to call me a dickbag


End file.
